UNSC Ga Kill!
by i4md347h
Summary: After escaping with his life from the Ark, Master Chief, Cortana, and the crew of Forward Onto Dawn opened a slipspace portal to parts unknown, and the destination scrambled during the chaos. After scaping through the breach, the entire crew found themselves in a world, pristine from a glance. Yet the darkness it holds will defy everything they've known... Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Kill The Chase

**Hello, fellow Halo fans. I bring you a Halo X Akame Ga Kill! Fic involving MC and co. Something many of you were probably waiting to see. XD. I'm here to deliver.**

 **Anyways, Miranda Keyes and Sgt Johnson both survive in this fic. Because in all honesty, Halo never felt the same without then both.**

 **Greetings, this is I4MD347H. I am also rewriting this fic in honor of my writing friend who has given up this series, SpaceEngineer643. We have planned so much into this fic; it is a shame to see it go to waste. Looking for another co-author for this series as well as Ben 10: The Banished Hero.**

Space.

The darkness of the vast, infinite unknown. Where anything could exist in the expansive realm of stars and dust. Ranging from the humans, the weakest yet with the most potential for growth, to the Flood, a galactic horror whose purpose was to consume and remold all life, this time deprived of free will.

And floating within the darkness of space, was the Ark, grand machine designed to activate all the Halos, weapons of galactic scale destructions, and eradicate all life within the galaxy. And the three powers fighting for control of the device. Humans, Covenant, and the Flood. With the humans standing out as the victor in the three-way struggle for survival, their victory stemming from the destruction of the Ark in general, with the one who personally set the Ark in a slow self-destruct already escaping for his dear life.

The Master Chief jerked the steering wheel of the Warthog to the right, avoiding death as a massive pillar came crashing down towards the Warthog. Johnson chuckled weakly.

"Would've been a shitty way to go out." He joked. Master Chief, Cortana, The Arbiter, and Johnson narrowly escaped the control room. The latter being injured by 343 Guilty Spark in a fit of rage.

"Hang in there." The Chief said, shooting the Sergeant a slight nod.

"Charging sequence is at 70%. Chief, don't let this ring be the end of us." Cortana informed.

Master Chief steered the Warthog around a recently formed hole in the rough metal surface. The vehicle was rocked by small explosions, followed by floor panels caving in.

"They're gaining." The Arbiter said as he swiveled the Warthog's 50cal turret around back. Chasing behind him were the Flood combat forms hunting for their blood in a fit of blood-curling rage, especially after the Master Chief set the Ark to eradicate all Flood Based lifeforms from the galaxy.

The Arbiter primed the slowly rotating turret and opened fire on the pursuing combat forms, the sickly yellow-green flesh exploding from each bullet piercing its infected tissue. The Sangheili continued fired until he felt the vehicle jerk, as the Warthog jumped off a ramp and soared into the air, flattening half a dozen infection forms upon landing.

"Cortana, is the Dawn Space Worthy?" Master Chief asked while flattening a few infection forms under his front wheels.

"It's our best and only shot of getting out of here alive….. But yes." Cortana answered. Master Chief glanced at Sgt. Johnson who was now unconscious in the passenger seat; his MA5B tumbled out the side of the Hog. The Chief felt a spike of worry in his chest.

"Will he be alright?" The Chief asked.

"Hard to say for sure. Spark's particle beam did a number on his lungs." Cortana answered. The Spartan's lip curled behind his helmet, unsatisfied with the AI's answer.

"Cortana….."

"Yes, as long as we get him in the infirmary in time," Cortana answered in a coy tone.

Now satisfied, Master Chief nodded. He continued driving, pushing the Warthog's engine to its mechanical limits. The Spartan stopped for nothing, flood forms that dared get in his path were either flattened or ripped in half by the four-ton mass of metal barreling across the collapsing surface. The Chief could now see the Forward Unto Dawn in the distance.

'Home.' He thought.

His ticket back was a mere few hundred meters from him. Should he slip up, should the Warthog break down, flip over, or plummet off the flimsy pathway. He and his team would join the Flood as victims of the unstable Halo's firing. And yet the Chief was calm despite the deathly odds stacked against him.

"80%!" Cortana informed.

"Noted." The Chief said as another Flood combat form squelched across the Warthog's front bumper, and another Flood infection form jumped at him from his left. With superhuman speed, his fist collided with the bulbous little creature before it could follow through, splattering it like an overfilled water balloon of pus. He secretly hated those things. Especially ever since one nearly claimed his life, were it not for Cortana.

The Arbiter continued swiveling the 50cal around, shredding any and every Flood specimen in sight with metallic rage. The few that managed to clamber onto the vehicle's rear bumper met a brutal end at the hands of the Sangheili warrior. The Arbiter noticed that the pathway behind the hog was rapidly falling apart. Massive Forerunner buildings and unfinished artificial cliffs plummeted. It was like a wave, said wave was catching up to the team.

"Make haste, Spartan." The Arbiter urged as the number of flood tailing them was growing larger. The Spartan suppressed a grunt, as he already pushed the Warthog to peak performance, to the very limit. After all, they only had a maximum speed of 125kph. The Chief would've killed for the Pelican he and the Arbiter left behind to be functional. Master Chief glanced in the rearview mirror, understanding the Arbiter's concerns.

'Damn it.' He internally cursed upon seeing a literal pus-yellow flood of Flood combat forms, no pun intended.

"90%. Firing sequence initiated!"

"How much further to the Frigate?" Chief asked. The Spartan's voice was calm, but he was feeling slightly anxious. It was no different than any of the countless life or death situations he'd been in before, yet his heart accelerated somewhat.

"Round the bend, and it will be a straight shot for the hangar," Cortana answered. The Chief did now respond as he focused. The last stretch of the journey was an unstable patchwork of thin grey panels, with a sizeable cliff to the left. The Chief felt the vibrations of nearby explosions vibrating through his armor. With each blast, a floor panel was launched several meters into the air. The Chief tightly gripped the steering wheel of the Warthog in anticipation.

"...Ch….Chief?" Came the voice of Miranda Keyes over the comm. The Spartan raised an eyebrow.

"Commander? I thought-"

"I'll tell you once you're on board. But you need to pick up the pace. From what I can tell, the entire section you're driving over will collapse in under thirty seconds." Commander Keyes explained in an urgent tone. Master Chief bit his tongue a little. Thirty seconds to live. Could his lucky streak be running out at last?

"Cortana, we need more speed." Master Chief spoke in an elevated tone.

"No kidding…. I can overload the Hog's engine to 300% power for a-"

"Do it!"

"Yes, sir," Cortana replied. A moment later the Spartan's lurched back as the roar of the Warthog's engine nearly tripled in volume. A few small explosions popped under the hood, followed by flames. Master Chief glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the collapsing platforms behind him receding.

'That was a little too close.' The Chief thought. The Warthog raced across the unstable ground. Up ahead was an arch, with the Dawn directly inline with the Warthog's path.

"There it is! Floor it, Chief! Right into the hangar!" Cortana exclaimed as the Hog raced down a decline. Master Chief took a split second to glance at Sgt Johnson. The man's skin was becoming a little pale; blood trickled from his mouth.

'Hang in there Johnson.' Master Chief thought as the Warthog jumped up a curved section of floor. The hog soared directly into the hangar of the Forward Unto Dawn. The vehicle slid on two wheels, the Chief stomped on the brakes, bringing it to a halt shortly before colliding with the far end of the hangar.

"Yank me!" Cortana exclaimed, the Chief wasting no time leaped out of the Hog. The Arbiter followed, slinging Johnson over his shoulder. Master Chief rushed over to a pedestal in the middle of the hangar, quickly swiping Cortana from his neural interface and into the Ship's systems. Cortana's hologram materialized on the pedestal

"Hang on everyone!" Commander Keyes called over the comm. Master Chief turned to the Arbiter, nodding at him. The Sangheili returned the gesture, carrying Johnson into the ship. Master Chief grabbed ahold of the pedestal Cortana's avatar stood on. He felt the rumble of the ship's engines vibrate through his boots. The vessel tipped upward as it ascended, the unfinished ringworld rapidly left behind.

The Chief gripped the pedestal as tightly as he could, seeing the various crates and vehicles tumbling down one side of the hangar and out into space. The Spartan noticed a worried look on Cortana's face.

"I'm right here." He said, attempting to comfort her somewhat. However, her expression remained the same as the contents of the hangar flew out at a faster rate than before.

'It won't hold. I'll need to-' The Chief's thoughts were interrupted when a Warthog slammed into his helmet, propelling him head over heels towards the other end of the hangar. The Spartan's heart raced as he desperately tried to dig his hands into the hard, metal floor.

"Chief!" Cortana cried, instinctively reaching out to her companion. Master Chief loudly grunted as he stabbed his hand into the floor, just before he would've been flung out into space.

"Cortana!" The Spartan cried, resisting the G-forces with all his strength, but he felt his hand slipping from the indent he made in the armored floor.

"Chief! Please!" Cortana pleaded. She cursed her non-corporeal body if only she could reach him.

The Spartan tried to claw his way back into the ship; a dull green mass obscured his vision. The Chief's heart sank when he realized a Scorpion Tank was flying at his face, and he was too late to avoid it. He braced himself for the pain. Had he had time to pressurize the hydrostatic gel in his armor, he could've calmly endured a hit from the object.

"No…" The Chief muttered in defeat before his whole world went black. Cortana's avatar was motionless.

"John! No!" She screamed, seeing her friend tumbling out the rear of the frigate. She watched as his enlarged frame slowly became smaller and smaller. She continued to stare, her avatar's eyes wide.

"Cortana, where's the Chief.?" Commander Keyes called over the comm. Cortana didn't reply, still too shocked. A digital tear slid down her face. The comm was silent for another ten seconds.

"Cortana, report," Keyes called in a more authoritative tone.

"...Gone." Was the only response the AI could muster. She continued staring out the back of the Dawn, the world around her going white as the ship entered Slipspace. Still drifting, the unconscious Master Chief and various UNSC debris floated into the portal right as it closed.

 **Meanwhile…**

General Esdeath looked down at the garden, smiling. A particular flower had her attention, but not for its beauty…

"Hmm. We'll be having a great deal of fun later." She mumbled cheerfully. This flower caused incomprehensible pain when rubbed into wounds. Naturally, the most sadistic woman in the Empire held plenty of the useful flowers lying around her feet. Today was a perfect day for her daily routine. Not only was the weather perfect, with Tatsumi's recent escape… It was ideal for her to relieve her stress fitly. She blushed as Tatsumi crossed her mind.

"You'll be mine soon enough." She lightly chuckled while blushing. Her expression returned to a neutral state. She remembered she'd yet to punish Wave for allowing Tatsumi to slip through the cracks. A smirk crossed her face at the possibility of inflicting pain. The general turned towards the palace, slowly walking towards it. The general stopped, feeling a presence. She turned around, looking into the sky.

"Hmm? An attacker?" She muttered. The presence was unlike any she felt before. To her, it felt like an intruder was ready to pounce. There was an indescribable… alien feel to it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she watched a specific point in the sky warp and distorted, crackles of purple-black lightning arced in random directions. Then a massive purple-black sphere ripped apart a good portion of the sky. Esdeath on instinct unsheathed her sword, raising her left arm, ready to blast any foe with ice.

"What is this?" She felt the air rush past her, up into the breach in the sky, like a vacuum. The rupture rippled as objects spilled out of it. Esdeath could see swarms of crates. A strange looking carriage, and what appeared to be a small metal building with what she could tell was a canon on top. All had the same dull green color. The last object to exit the breach was a giant humanoid figure, clad in armor similar in texture to the other objects that came out of the sky.

Esdeath braced herself, expecting this to be some attack. The carriage and the small building crashed into the walls of the Imperial Palace, burying themselves into the structure. The General leaped to the side as the humanoid crashed into the garden, skidding a reasonable distance, digging a shallow trench.

"How the hell….." Esdeath muttered as she cautiously approached the armored figure. It was lying on its back. She pointed in with her sword, getting no response. She sheathed her sword, grabbing the figure's arm in an attempt to roll it over. Esdeath grunted, struggling to move the character. Growing impatient, she raised her palm towards the sky, a small ice spike sprouted from the ground, displacing the figure to the side, rolling it over.

"Interesting." She said, gazing into the orange visor of its dark green helm. Before the General could do anything else, purple light baked the Palace for a brief moment. Esdeath looked up to see that the breach had collapsed, but now a massive wave of energy was radiating outwards. Esdeath shielded her eyes, ducking behind a pillar as an enormous wave of air pressure washed over her.

 **Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the countryside, a portal very much like the one in the Capital appeared. A massive vessel, known as the Forward Unto Dawn slipped out from the breach. The thrusters were dark; the ship was plummeting towards the surface. The portal closed behind the massive vessel, exploding an enormous blast of air, pushing the Dawn even further down the planet's surface. Crashing like a meteor, digging up thousands of tons of Earth as it skidded across the landscape for a few kilometers before halting to a stop.

From a distance, a young girl with long black hair reaching her knees, a sleeveless dark mini dress. Red eyes and black shoes with long black socks watched on all while chewing on a piece of meat.

"Hmm?"

 **Sorry, this first chapter is a little short, guys. I promise the next one will be nice and long. Well, I hope you enjoyed what is in so far. Fav/follow/review if you like. They're much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill The Man of Heaven

The Master Chief laid on the hard stone ground, still in his Mjolnir armor. His vision was fuzzy, and his HUD was dark.

'Am I dead?' He wondered if his many repeats of crashing headfirst from dangerous heights had finally killed him. The last thing he remembered was a Scorpion slamming into his faceplate, the everything going dark, disproving his question. He was very much alive and well. The Spartan tried to sit up but felt an immense weight.

"Damn it. Hydrostatic Gel must be locked up." He muttered as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, calling upon his natural strength. When he stood up, he could only see darkness around him, the area of his surroundings devoid of light. In response, his augmented eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, giving him some vision of his current dilemma.

In the darkness, he saw moldy brick and stone. Dark and grey, without any form of color whatsoever. In front of him, a layer of metal rods line up before him. He was in a jail cell, not like a UNSC or Covenant cell, but a regular cage made by his fellow humans.

Confused, he slowly picked himself towards the metal cell, still groggy in his wake, and tapped the metal bar with his knuckle to test the material. He expected it to be titanium at least, but instead…

"Iron?" The Master Chief was confused. Instead of an energy barrier or one and a half meters of solid Titanium, standing between him and freedom was a set of metal bars. Paper mache for a Spartan. The real question now lingered in his mind. How did he arrive here? Who captured him? Why lock him up in iron if his status as a Spartan was public knowledge? As he stood up, his HUD powered up. But his shield bar remained dark.

"Hmm?" The Master Chief's confusion grew stronger. What had taken his shields out? The massive blunt force would've at worst dented his armor plating. The Chief shrugged, he'd have to hope they reboot at some point. He didn't think it would be too much of an issue. After all, he spent most of his career without shielded armor anyways.

"This is Spartan 117 of the UNSC. Can anyone hear me?" He called out into his comm, one of the few systems currently functioning. The Spartan patiently waited for twenty seconds, hoping for a response from the other end only to be greeted with irritating static. He let out an irritated sigh.

"This is Spartan 117 of the UNSC can anyone read me?!" He called again.

Static alone greeted him.

The Spartan slumped his shoulders, taking in a deep breath and let out his agitation. He looked around his cell, seeing essential commodities like a bed, but severely degraded. He checked under the rusted bed and in the corners of the room just in case, looking for his weapons, but to his expectations, they were absent. After that, he pondered on his next course of action. Like he'd done dozens of times in the past when he lost contact with his allies. He would seek out armaments, sneak past any potential hostiles, then search for his allies.

As he surveyed the outside of his cell and any other parts of the building he was in, he caught a few skeletons in the cell directly in front of his. He frowned upon seeing flies circling patches of necrotic flesh and torn fabric.

"Terrible way to die." He muttered. He'd seen this before in Insurrectionist prison camps. He took a look at their death scenes. Judging from the condition of their bones, they were continuously beaten before, evident by the cracks on their forearms and spine. However, the primary cause of death was mostly from either starvation or illness at best, since he could not see any dried blood splattering around the cell.

The Spartan was now getting an idea of when he could be. Though this did nothing to ease his confusion. The environment around him was very reminiscent of a dungeon in Middle Ages Earth. The clothes and furniture did not even bear the logos or pin numbers. There is not even a camera overlooking his cell, or any wires to provide power to the hidden cameras as well. Had he been sent back in time? The Chief shook his head, dismissing the thought. That was ridiculous. Could he have been captured by a Splinter group of the Covenant or an insurrectionist Cabal that happened to have a Medieval dungeon? Equally unlikely. John knew his questions wouldn't be answered just by standing around.

Without a word, he grasped two adjacent bars of his cell, easily bending the metal until the gap was wide enough for his escape. However, the iron screeched, echoing across the mossy stone walls. He had to move fast. Already he can hear faint breaths of a man down the dark halls. It ominously echoed down the dark hallway in front of him, getting closer.

Without hesitation, he quickly exited the cell and then sprinted down the hall towards the sound until he saw a split in his path, and then started to climb the walls of the hallway until his helmet can touch the ceiling.

Despite weighing just under 1000 pounds in his armor. Like all Spartans, John was an expert when it came to stealth and espionage. He clamped tightly onto the ceiling, digging his fingertips into the stone surface. The Chief hung there, as a man carrying a torch sprinted by, failing to notice the man-sized brick holding onto the ceiling. Inspecting the man, as he passed by, he was a guard, one dressed in attire far behind modern times. At least lease he confirmed himself to be in a medieval setting at least.

'This can't be right.' He thought. Maybe he was dead and living in the last few minutes of brain activity? The Spartan had no time to question his existence. He had a potential threat to his stealth to neutralize.

* * *

The guard assigned to the prisoner sprinted for his life. Under the orders of Esdeath herself. He does not want to imagine the pain she will plan for him if anything should happen to the prisoner.

Panting in overexertion, he sprinted down the dark, moldy halls with a torch in hand, heading towards the strange sound he heard in the hallways. He hoped it was his imagination, but the reality proved otherwise when he arrived at the cell…

"No… no no no no no no. This can't be happening." The guard shivered as he saw the bent iron bars. He then started running out the way he came from, as it was his duty to inform his superior of the prisoner's escape. But when he turned to the left, he saw the hulking man in the armored casket standing silently, looking down at him.

Before the man could blink, he found himself in a chokehold. The cold metal worn by the creature stung his face, while his windpipe felt like the jaw of a hound was tearing it off.

'So fast!' He thought, panicked. He remained there for a few seconds, then the creature spoke.

"Speak. Where am I?" It spoke in a deep voice. The kind of voice that belonged to a being of conflict.

The guard gagged as he flailed his arms into a haphazard right hook, hitting his helmet with all his might. Only to break his fist on the metal. He tried to scream, but the man's grip tightened to clog his vocal cords from doing so.

"You have ten seconds to speak. Or else you will end up like those guys." The creature motioned to the skeletons rotting in the cells. The guard felt the pressure on his windpipe lessen, enough for him to breathe and speak.

"One… two. Three." The creature started counting, but his pace was already quickening with each count.

"Okay okay, I'll talk… just, please. I have a family!" the man shouted.

"You're lying." The creature said in response.

"Eh?" The man uttered in bafflement.

"One more time, and I will break your neck. Eight. Nine-"

"Alright! You're in Esdeath's personal prison!"

"Explain. Speak in less than twenty words or else I will kill you." The creature asked. The guard's brow arched in confusion. How the hell could someone not know Esdeath?

"Y-You're scheduled to be tortured by Esdeath herself! She wanted you to be awake for her when she returns and-"

"Who. Is. Esdeath." The creature threatened as his grip tightened again. The man gulped.

"T-The empire's greatest general…"

"The empire?" The creature now sounded confused. But the man was even more confused. How could this... thing be so ignorant?

"...never mind. Where's the way out? Are there more of you?" The man asked, changing the subject. The man shakily raised his arm in the direction he came from, a dim light shining through the darkness.

"Good. Now, where are my weapons?" The creature asked.

"Weapons?" The man did not know. He was assigned as a guard, but...

The last thing the man knew, was a sharp pain at the back of his skull before his world went black.

* * *

The Chief slammed his head back first into the wall, knocking him out before he turned to the direction the guard pointed.

"...what the hell is the empire?" the question lingered on in his mind. Questions for later. Escaping the crazy person's prison cell was imperative.

The Chief felt terrible for the guard back there. He never meant his threats. But when it came to gathering information, he always did what was necessary. The Spartan hastily rushed across the dark hall, the light growing stronger and stronger. He sped up the stone stairs, the thunder of his mass against the stone echoed up and down the hallway. Within moments, he reached the outside. He flinched as the sunlight blinded him, instinctively raising his hand to his visor. He then lowered it as his HUD compensated for the light.

When the light died down, the Chief took in his surroundings. Overlooking the vicinity was what appeared to be a castle made of polished marble, with wooden roofs painted green. The day was partly cloudy. And in his immediate vicinity were well-maintained lawns and stone paths crafted with utmost precision. Whoever built the place would've been wealthy, modern of Medieval. The Chief took a few steps forward, carefully scanning the environment.

He was outside a garden of flowers and white stone. With the birds chirping and the plants covered in dew, he contemplated on the person's sanity, because this Esdeath established the garden beside the cell where the corpses lay to rot in cells. The Spartan clenched his hands, testing his grip. He smiled in satisfaction upon feeling no resistance. The armor lockup was gone.

Shrugging his thoughts, he started running to the walls, hooking his fingers into the polished stone and climbed up with every pull. Following the roads would lead to disaster, as he needed a clear sight of his path to freedom. As he climbed over the walls, he saw a large court filled with decorative plants and a fountain in the middle. But what caught the Chief's attention were the guards stationed at various points around the area. They were dressed similarly the guard who he dealt with earlier.

Not only that, his biggest concern was the massive wall surrounding the palace. The height of the walls rivaled that of the Great Wall of China.

'What the hell…' He doubted he could climb over those walls without being caught. He would need another route outside if possible. They must have paths leading outside the walls. The best bet is the underground sewers, where no one will dare pass through.

Now… he will need a guide. The question is, where can he find one?

* * *

Esdeath hummed to herself, walking with Prime Minister Honest beside her. When she informed him of the intruder that crashed from the sky in her garden, the fat man was jubilated when he received the details of the man's armor. Very hard and heavy, but indeed durable. Not even her sword could scratch the surface, which made it even more valuable than ever as Esdeath's sword was created by the finest metals known to the Empire.

"General Esdeath. It's my understanding that you wish to interrogate the armored being correct?" Esdeath chuckled a little in sadistic glee.

"Why of course. A hole doesn't just appear in the sky, and foreign debris starts falling through."

"I am more interested in the other objects that made it through. Dr. Stylish…. naturally took it all for himself. But even he is having difficulty understanding the objects."

As they chattered, they made their way down the stairs to her dungeon.

"You don't suppose it could be an Imperial Arms? I mean….. My blade couldn't even scratch the damn thing." Esdeath said.

"If it is, it would make a fine addition to my personal collection, my dear. But first, the big question. Can we separate the armor from the man?" Honest asked to the point.

"It seems we will have too if I wish to get started on it. Dr. Stylish has his work cut out for him." Esdeath joked a little. The two continued walking along the dark corridor in the direction of the prisoner. Esdeath's brows arched in surprise when she saw a downed guard, right next to a misshaped cell.

"..." Esdeath made the cells from the most excellent iron money can buy, yet…

"Esdeath… I thought you had the prisoner secured." Honest said, frowning upon seeing the shattered cell and unconscious guard. Esdeath slowly approached the downed guard, touching his neck. There was a pulse, Esdeath smiled. She'd have fun with him for his failures later.

"He should still be here. I doubt he can escape the palace in that armor." His armor was heavy, meaning it should be loud.

"Indeed. Such a vessel should weigh at least 400 kilograms by the look of it." Honest said.

* * *

"Talk. Quietly." The Master Chief said as he held what looked like a noble by the neck. He was dressed in pompous attire that would make him question his ancestor's fashion sense, with the baggy clothes and white frills protruding from the sleeves.

Little did he know, he was in where the nobles congregate, where they chatter, and some indulge in their debauchery, mainly the slaves for the corrupt.

As the Chief interrogated the man, two older men dressed in noble outfits stepped into the room. They froze in surprise upon seeing the Chief, holding what seems to be a broken wood as a dagger to the poor man's throat.

"What-." Before the man could utter another word, the Master Chief already dashed in, tossing his hostage aside and grabbed the two men by the throats and slammed their heads together, then dropped their bodies down, not caring whether they live or not for now.

"Now where were we… Where are my weapons? Scream, and you will die."

"Y-you are the metal man who fell from the sky?"

"Stop stalling. Answer. Now. Or I will break your neck and leave you to rot." The Master Chief responded.

The Nobleman gulped, as his heartbeat.

"Uhhh ummm…. I heard that some of the objects that fell from the sky are being held in Dr. Stylish' lab."

"...where is it?" The Chief asks. He wanted to question who in the world named himself 'Stylish,' but he will do that later.

"I-in the military sector… underground somewhere."

"Somewhere?" The Chief asked, threateningly with emphasis on the word.

"I- I don't know. I'm a man of nobility. Only Prime Minister Honest or the Jaegers should know…"

"Explain. Please. Who knows how long until I have to kill you." The Master Chief asked as the noble started babbling for his life.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the men were found unconscious by a working maid, the culprit already long gone from the scene. The maid, panicked ran to warn one of the guards, or better yet one of their local Teigu users. The Jaegers. She ran to the nearest room owned by a Jaeger. Kurome. The maid pounded on the door, only to receive silence. She hit again, this time asking for permission to enter due to an emergency. When she received further silence, she opened the door reluctantly… only to find Kurome on the bed, sleeping…

When she entered, the sleeping beauty slowly opened her eyes, and then sprang up with her hands to her hip as if drawing a sword.

"Where is he?" Kurome asked as her eyes darted around the room.

"U-Um…"

"Where is the armored man?" Kurome demanded as she no longer felt her sword at her waist. It was gone…

Twenty minutes earlier….

The Master Chief hastily walked through the halls of the palace, heading towards the door where the Jaeger supposedly reside. He then knocked onto the door three times, before he heard, "Who is it?"

The voice was young. Too young. From what the noble said, the Jaegers are bloodthirsty killers under Esdeath's authority. The best of the best.

But what irked the Spartan the most was their implied age. The Noble had described most of them as teenagers and young adults. It reminded him too much of his situation, but that was classified.

"There is a disturbance in the halls. Some prisoner broke out of his cell and is on the loose in the palace." The Master Chief informed with his voice, laced with urgency. He did not lie in the slightest. A prisoner did break out of the cell.

"Sigh…. Why can't Wave deal with this instead." The Chief heard the girl mutter in her room. "Alright, where are they now?"

"Unknown. We have yet to locate the prisoner, so I was ordered to come to inform and lead you to General Esdeath for further orders," The Master Chief replied as a matter of fact. He heard the rustling of sheets in the room, along with the sheathing of a sword.

"Is that so?"

"Correct."

"Hah… how bothersome."

The girl behind the door opened the door, expecting to see a guard in uniform. But the moment she saw the man in the casket, she stood paralyzed from shock.

In one fast motion, the Chief reached in to grab the girl. But to his shock….

He felt a strong force against his gauntlet, along with the clang of metal against metal.

'What?' The Chief thought in utter disbelief. The girl not only managed to react to him but also somewhat resist his strength. He pushed against the blade with more force, forcing her back. She had the power of an Elite minor by his guess, despite her fragile frame. But it was still not enough to his standards, and he then grabbed the blade and gripped her throat with his other hand before she can react. The Spartan lifted the girl up into the air; she instinctively clutched at the armored hand.

"Now then, I was wondering if I can question you, but…" The Chief then knocked her out with an elbow to her neck, at the spot where her nerves are most clustered. The result was less effective than suspected as he can still see some light in her eyes.

'She is…. Impossibly strong.' The Chief deemed her too dangerous to interrogate and then proceeded with the traditional headbutt.

After knocking her out the old fashioned way, the Chief searched her room for clues, though he regretted it a little when he found what seems to be her panties… he shook his head, purging his head of any thoughts regarding his image, as he continued searching for any information. He searched and searched, but was unable to find anything worthwhile in the end.

Sighing, he decided to book it… but not without getting rid of the evidence. First, he set the girl back to her bed, covering her with the sheets gently to make her look like she was sleeping. And then…

"...I do need a weapon." The Chief decided to make due with her sword. It was too thin for his taste, and his ingrained muscle memory was more used to the plasma swords of the Elites, but it will do. In fact, he was more worried about accidentally shattering the blade. After that, he then proceeded to search for the other Jaegers.

 **Now back to standard time….**

The Chief was already in the room of Esdeath where she gathered the Jaegers for missions and the like. He was in there, as he noticed another one. This time, called Wave as he heard the Guard called out to him before, and then followed him to the other room.

The room was elegant, paintings and art decorating the walls of the room, with a rectangular table of royally carved stone, with the light of the sun dawning the room from the window. Wave sat down at one of the six seats, placing his elbow on the table while resting his head on his arm. He sighed, his eyes wandering to the light of day basking the room in holy light, wondering why Esdeath summoned the Jaegers for a meeting.

It was already enough with being punished for allowing Tatsumi to escape, and she was still sadistically tormenting him without mercy.

As he thought this, the door behind him creaked, as he heard faint footsteps entering the room, the sound of them a little heavy, reminding him of Bols'.

"Oh, hey Bols." Wave greeted without bothering to look behind him. As he said this, his eyes then wandered to the paintings out of boredom. He could never get used to the room, how it was lavishly decorated ostentatiously to match the noble status.

As he looked at the glass-framed painting, he saw the reflection of Bols… or the person he thought was Bols, casually walking up behind him as if it was natural. It took Wave two seconds to react given the man's appearance and gait.

"Huh… Huh?!" a red exclamation can be metaphorically seen above his head as he fell out of his chair and scrambled away from the man.

"Tch. You saw me." The man's voice was masculine, deep, a tone that gives him the impression of a scarred warrior. Regardless, he was an intruder, and he must be put down like one.

'What is he doing?' The chief thought as the man took an odd looking sword, dark blue.

"So you're the thing that has Stylish all worked up." Wave said. The Master Chief remained silent, carefully watching his movements. If Wave was anything like Kurome, he had to be careful. Wave looked at the blade in Master Chief's hand.

"That's… Kurome's weapon…" He muttered in a low, angry tone. The Chief remained silent, gripping the katana. He and his other Spartans were never trained in Sword to Sword combat. In favor of the far more common gun battles that took place. The Chief had no doubt he could handle Wave without any weapon at all. But his gut told him there was more to him than at a glance.

"What have you done!? What damage have you caused, freak?" Wave shouted. The Spartan again did not respond. Wave shook his head in exasperation.

"...do you know the girl?" The man asked with genuine curiosity.

"Of course I do. I don't know how you have her weapon. But I'm taking it back!" Wave drew his sword. In flash of white, his body now donned in full armor. It was dark blue, like his sword, and had some vaguely draconic features. Wave held a massive dark blue spear as well. Master Chief's eyes widened slightly.

'What?' He does not know how he managed to get armor to appear out of thin air like that. He knew that for any suit of armor, even for primitive Medieval gear, it would take a decent amount of time to slip the armor. How did he appear with it? The Spartan dismissed the thought as he lowered himself into an iai stance, his right hand already gripping the hilt tightly. He had a new threat to defeat. Wave reared back his arm, pointing the spear towards one of the openings in the Chief's armor. Master Chief saw the attack as less of a threat and more of an opportunity to disarm him.

'Rookie mistake.' He thought. Wave was conveying his intended movement far too obviously. So when he lunged with his spear, Master Chief abandoned his stance and grabbed the spear tip, wrenching it out of Wave's grasp with a strong pull and kicked his stomach with a stomp kick. After knocking Wave back, the Spartan threw it a reasonable distance away.

"Why you!" Wave charged at Master Chief like a bull. The Spartan ducked, moving to the side, and countered with a devastating straight punch to Wave's chest, imprinting his fist on his chestplate. The Chief then grabbed him by the helmet, slamming his head into the marble floor, crushing it, and then proceeded to rest his knees on Wave's shoulders, pinning his arms to the floor while he positioned his arms to break Wave's neck at any moment's notice.

The Mjolnir armor amplified John's already superhuman abilities to even higher levels. With just a light squeeze he could've easily crushed Wave's inferior metal helmet along with his skull.

"Listen closely. You will tell me where this…. Stylish' lab is. Got it?"

Wave grunted angrily.

"And if I don't, you walking casket?"

The Chief responded by increasing his grip on the helmet. The sound of metal crunching filled the room, threatening to be ripped apart to shreds. Wave was trying his best to keep an image of a fearless warrior, but on the inside, he was shaking. What kind of monster was this thing to not only do… whatever to Kurome. But also damage Grand Chariot so easily?

"Ughhhhh…. Underground…." Wave muttered weakly.

"Where? Give me details." He demanded.

"The first room on the right."

"Where are the stairs to the basement?" He asked.

"On the bottom level. It is near the Throne room."

"How do I get inside? How many guards? Are there any more like you?" He continued.

'So many damn questions!' Wave thought, both irritated and scared.

"Speak." Master Chief added, before applying pressure to his skull.

"Urrghhh. There's like a dozen of the Emperor's finest down there. And one of them has a key."

"Hmm… which one?" He asked.

"I…. don't…. Know."

"..." The Master Chief then contemplated in silence. He needed something to distract the people there, but he cannot think of a way to do so. Not without help at least.

"I have a job for you, then."

Wave grimaced behind his helmet.

"If you don't, I will not tell you what happened to your friend. She is close to you, yes?" He followed with a threat he cannot ignore. Wave ground his teeth. He almost didn't want to know what this thing had done to Kurome. But at the same time...

"I will give you a hint. She is alive. But I cannot guarantee her safety if you idle. Who knows where she may be, or what her condition is." He continued adding verbal poison to push Wave's thoughts, making him come to a decision.

Wave felt like crying but held his tears back. "FINE, I WILL DO IT! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" He screamed.

"Good. Here's what you'll do…"

* * *

Within the imperial throne room, lies a plethora of imperial guards guarding the room. The throne was empty today, without any event scheduled for the political parties of the empire. The Emperor was away, dining in his private quarters as of now in this quiet time. However…

"Big trouble! A prisoner has escaped one of Esdeath's cells, and he is seen around the Emperor's private quarters!" Wave barged in shouting to the guards within the palace. The guards all turned to Wave, murmuring among themselves. After all, it wasn't every day one of the elite Jaegers was paying direct attention to them.

"Don't just stand there! Get moving. No telling how many he's already killed!" Wave shouted. Without another word, the guards all scattered, exiting out the nearest door they could find until the room is empty.

After all the guards had disappeared from the room, Wave heard a loud thud landing behind him. It was the armored man dropping from the ceiling. How someone like him moves so stealthily in armor like that, he does not know.

"Well done." Master Chief complimented as he walked up to Wave.

"Your friend is in her room. As for her condition, you can see for yourself."

Wave nodded, running off away from the mysterious creature.

'Now then…' The Master Chief then started walking to the room leading to the basement. However, as Wave said, it was locked. So he had to improvise somehow.

The Chief could've tried bashing it in. But the door appeared to be made of solid steel. Depending on how thick it was, he would either merely dent it or shred it like paper. The former was more likely.

'Hmmm… Hm?' During his musings, the Master Chief felt a mental pull, as if something was calling him. He looked at the other flight of stairs leading up as if something was calling him up there. It was a strange feeling…. Yet familiar. It was the kind of pull he'd felt many times.

Forerunner…

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a faint sound behind him, forcing him to turn around to see a lunging blade aimed for his visor. In reflex, the chief grabbed the blade with his protected hand, seeing the tip of the sword already close to scratching his helmet.

"Well, well, well…" The Spartan found himself face to face with a…. Blue haired woman. Not blue like his AI companion, but more of an icy blue. She was unbelievably young. She was beautiful as well, her features like a delicate angel crafted from ice itself. Her clothes reminded him of a German's white military uniform, with thigh-high bleached heels and white military jacket and a cap to complete her appearance.

"To think you would've made it this far. I must say, you sure know how to surpass my expectations, man of heaven." The woman said.

"Identify yourself." The Chief demanded. He could feel the woman's presence. It was… almost overwhelming. But it came packaged with a hatred only rivaled by the most bloodthirsty of Jiralhanae. The Spartan clutched the blade in his hand. His augmented muscles flexed, trying to disarm the woman in front of him. Yet she smirked, resisting his strength.

'She can't possibly be this strong. How?' The Chief thought. Her Strength was easily comparable to that of an Elite Zealot.

"Hoh, you're a strong one… let's see if I can cut through your armor this time with my new rapier!" She said as she pushed forward, forcing step by step, to ram her blade into his visor.

The Chief knew this was no ordinary Human. He'd have to bring out the strength generally reserved for Elites and Brutes. The Spartan grunted as he forced the Rapier away from him, and back towards Esdeath as her boots skid with harsh friction against the floor. The General ground her teeth, taken off guard by the creature's strength.

"So I underestimated your strength. But!" Esdeath then activated her Teigu, the Demon's Extract as the temperature around her started to drop rapidly.

 **Meanwhile…..**

The Forward Unto Dawn sat halfway in a lake, a trench behind it had dug for many kilometers. While most of its crew of just under 800 personnel, was reduced to merely 200. A skeleton crew. The ship, however, was stocked full of munitions before its final journey to fire Installation 04B and destroy the Flood.

The Arbiter, Thel Vadam slowly stood up. The Bridge of the Forward Unto Dawn slowly came to life. Some of the few remaining crews stirred, groggy from the hard landing. The bridge of the ship was the size of a large room, with a large viewing screen in front. Miranda Keyes, who was unconscious sat in a char in the middle of the room.

The Arbiter stumbled over to the console. The Sangheili limped, his leg must be fractured.

"Hmmrrrph." He grumbled. The Sangheili turned to the commander, grabbing her uniform, shaking her.

"Commander, wake up. We have a situation." The Arbiter said. The Commander slowly opened her eyes, groggily surveying the room. Before looking back at Thel.

"What…. Happened?"

"A slipspace accident happened," Cortana spoke through speakers in the ceiling. The Arbiter looked around the room for the source of the voice. But Cortana materialized on a pedestal adjacent to Commander Keyes' chair.

"Thrusters went dead the second we exited Slipspace….. But the real question is why here….?"

"...W-where is here exactly?" Miranda Keyes asked, now fully awake.

"I'll need some time to triangulate our position from the stars….. But as for how and why we ended up on some earth-like planet…. I am stumped, Ma'am." Cortana said. The Arbiter felt uneasy. He'd been aware of the power and intellect of Human AI, even before the Great Schism. The fact that Cortana of all beings was stumped troubled him much.

"What about the Chief? Any-"

"Gone, I told you already." Cortana snapped at the Commander. Keyes jumped a little, not expecting this sort of response from the usually cool Cortana. The Arbiter lowered his head a little, clenching his mandibles.

"Rest well, Spartan," He said softly.

 **And….. that is it for Chapter 2 everyone. I hope you all liked it. Review/fav/follow if you want. They're much appreciated.**

 **Know that I wrote the majority of the chapter this time, I, I4MD347H, have slaved over this chapter finishing it in two days. Two days! Remember it, or I will trap your souls with the Power of the Dark Side!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kill The Escape

***Thanks to** **LycanGod13 for enlisting as my co-writer***

The Master Chief flinched, releasing his grip on Esdeath's rapier. Esdeath smiled, delivering a roundhouse kick to the Chief's chestplate, the impact pushing the Spartan skidded back just a meter.

"...I must ask, did you even feel that?" Esdeath asked as her high heel broke from the strain. And it was tailor-made for murder as well.

"..." Remaining silent, The Chief slowly backed away into the entrance of the stairs. He cannot survive this without a weapon, as the conjured ice was of any indication. Considering his options, The Master Chief deemed the path ahead was the only viable option. However, acknowledging his opponent's intellect, he decided to step right, inching closer to the entrance downstairs to mislead her eyes.

"Going for Dr. Stylish's lab?"

He had her mislead. The Master Chief stood still, anticipating the woman's next move.

"So how about it man of the sky? You're carrying some fine equipment there. I'd be more than happy to torture its secrets out of you."

"...I did not come here for harm. Tell me, why am I being imprisoned without my rights?" The Master Chief asked as he stalled, needing the time to simulate how to make his way up.

"You are in no position to be asking the questions. Now surrender yourself, and I'll restrain myself from using my more… advanced methods."

"You're insane." The Master Chief commented.

Esdeath smiled. "I get that far too much to feel flattered." She replied. Master Chief steadied himself.

'A psychopath that can manipulate ice, strong as an Elite, and mentally unstable….. I need a weapon.'

The Master Chief was confident that he defeat best her in close quarters combat. But not knowing the extent of her ice manipulation or any other powers, he didn't want to risk it.

"I can imagine why." The Chief said as he slowly walked back, leaning his back against the wall, and slowly hid his hand behind his back. With extreme caution, he dug his fingers into the plastered wall, slowly digging up a slab of rock to throw at the crazy woman.

"Well then, ready to entertain me?" Esdeath said, approaching Master Chief with her Rapier poised, it's long thin blade aimed for his throat.

The moment she moved in three paces, close within an acceptable range, The Master Chief tossed the rock like a grenade, aiming straight for Esdeath's head. The sadistic woman was caught off guard by the speed of the projectile as it struck her face. With the momentary distraction, the Master Chief charged towards Esdeath, and tackled her with all of his weight, knocking her out of the stairway.

'Time to book it.' Then, he booked it as he thought, running towards the stairways leading to the upper floors. With every step crushing the wood beneath his feet, he allowed the familiar pull of Forerunner technology guide his stride, running past the Rococo designed walls at the corner of his vision until the stairway ended to another floor.

Without wasting even a second, he exited the stairs, entering another hallway as he darted his helm left and right, before taking a left towards the pull.

'Why am I going here rather than the lab?' The Master Chief, partially aware of his actions thought. The Spartan came to a stop at a heavy steel door plated with gold, and jewels ornately. The pull he felt was stronger than ever before, and right behind this door. What was happening? It was like the Chief was in control of his actions, but at the same time wasn't.

"...screw it."

He didn't care at this point. He needed an edge over the crazy woman before she caught up to him. The Chief tried the door; it didn't budge. So the Spartan gripped the handle, tightly twisting it. The screech of twisting steel pierced the air, followed the sound of snapping metal as the Master Chief broke the lock. Finally kicking the door, destroying the metal hinges as it fell to the floor flat with a bam, he quickly burst into the room.

"Hmm?" The Master Chief observed the room. Inside were oddly decorated weapons of various shapes and sizes. Daggers, blood vials, armor, swords, axes, and a gun-like contraption. All set in either weapon racks, glass display cases, or extravagantly placed on tables as if illustrating the owner's egotistic wealth and power. By now, the mental pull was overwhelming.

"Where are you?" The Master Chief murmured as he browsed the various artifacts on display. Every one of them bore the same feeling as the sword-armor thing the boy had as well as the katana held by the girl.

Walking through the aisles of the myriad commodities, he stopped upon seeing a… sword. Or, a handle of the sword, a hilt made of Forerunner silver and grew. The bladeless handle an abstract image depicting what seemed like the Ark. It hung on the wall, held in display in front of what appeared to be a fireplace, pulling the Master Chief to carry it.

Inexplicably enchanted by the bladeless hilt, The Master Chief slowly trudged forward, his steps uneven on the long red carpet and his hand slowly reaching for the grip, wrapping his fingers around the hilt one by one. The moment all of his fingers wrapped around the handle one by one, he felt something pulse from the bladeless hilt. Before a searing pain inscribed itself into his palm.

Biting his tongue, The Master Chief responsively suppressed the pain coursing through him being. It felt like his entire body was transformed into a human furnace, his body burning as hot as a star while bright red-orange circuit lines burned through his Mjolnir Armor, and right into his skin.

"Agghh…" he hissed, as he steeled past the searing pain. It felt as if his very blood was being 'glassed' by a Covenant Dreadnought… or more accurately put it, a Flood parasite burrowing itself into his very veins, one in the form of burning plasma at that.

Master Chief found himself unable to release the bladeless hilt, as the pain gradually disappeared. What did this odd relic that drew him to it do? Master Chief didn't have time to contemplate that, hearing footsteps in the distance. The Chief turned his head to the doorway. They were fast approaching, the clock of heels against wood. Esdeath was coming.

'How does this work?' Master Chief thought, desperately trying to get something out of the relic that still caused him pain. He waved it around, trying to see if it is motion sensitive, and then inspected the blade with great scrutiny. The Chief's brows furrowed in slight frustration behind his visor.

"Work or something, damn it!" He grunted as he heard a giggle by the door.

"...crap." Too late.

"I got to say…" the woman's voice was calm, yet dripping venomous killing intent from her tone. The moment she walked in, The Chief saw her left cheek bulging red, bruised from the spot where the slab struck her. Master Chief tensed a little. Even an Elite would be knocked out, bleeding from its fractured skull and near death. Yet, here Esdeath was with a bruise, healthier than an ox on steroids.

"It's been too long since I've taken this level of damage." Esdeath started, in a calm, yet excited tone.

Quickly, before she can do anything else, The Chief ran towards the nearest weapon that looked useable at least. The Master Chief grabbed the Gun-like contraption. He thought it looked absurd from a design standpoint, yet pointed it at Esdeath. Hoping to bluff his way out if need be.

"Oh? I see you decided to help yourself to the Minister's stash."

"Stay where you are." The Chief warned. Just in case, he pulled the trigger of the gun… hoping to fire a warning shot.

However, instead of the familiar ear-shattering sound of a gun, Master Chief got a form of mental backlash and pain through his body. Like the weapon was rejecting him somehow. Like it was alive. He dropped the gun as it fell to the carpeted floor.

'The hell?'

"Ahahahaha, your choice was sound, but… your choice of weapons is not as refined. Though, I can tell. You don't know what a Teigu is, do you?" The crazy woman guessed, looking at the Chief as if she found an animal trying to learn the alphabet.

"..." Master Chief remained silent, his hand ready to grab a nearby one-handed battleax.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Esdeath said, pointing her hand towards Master Chief. A sharpened spear of ice instantly formed at the palm of her hand and raced out towards him with bullet-like speed. She aimed for the spot between the Mjolnir armor plating, the underlying bodysuit.

With excellent timing, John rolled to the side as the lance shattered the sunlit window behind him, right towards the ax laid atop of the white cloth covered table, and threw it at Esdeath before it even had the chance to 'reject' him like the gun. Esdeath instinctively raised her rapier in an attempt to parry the attack. The ax was heavy, broke through her guard, and bluntly blown her rapier out of her hand.

Immediately following this, the Chief grabbed the now empty table by the legs and spun around with building momentum as he tossed the table at Esdeath like a frisbee before he reached out for a sword-like weapon and threw it the moment the table hit the sadistic general. Esdeath toppled over from the force, while the sword grazed the general's left arm.

'Time to book it.' Master Chief now had to make it to Dr. Stylish' lab. And get his weapons, and hope that maybe a vehicle fell through Slipspace with him, though it would be difficult since the hilt was still burning in his left hand. And it was stuck there like super glue, no, like a flood parasite trying to eat his brain.

Master Chief ignored the pain as he'd done for decades. He will worry about the odd relic at a later date when he was free of danger. Quickly with heavy steps, he ran towards the exit, stepping on Esdeath's face along the way as he ran towards the stairs leading to the flight down. Master Chief felt the killing intent from the woman behind him intensify tenfold. It almost intimidated the Spartan. He banished the thought, charging down the stairs.

"Halt!" A couple of sword-wielding men in heavy plate armor commanded. However, Master Chief disregarded them as a threat, but after catching sight of their weapons, he might find use from their swords.

"Those will do." The chief said as he reached out for one of their swords as he increased his ramming speed. Aiming to bowl them over like a bull. With over 450 kilograms of mass, and like a bowling ball to the pins, he knocked them aside, flipping the two full grown men in heavy armor while simultaneously grabbing the sword in his right hand without wasting time even to look. Without stopping to watch how they toppled, the Chief continued running now with a weapon in hand, ignoring how he reduced the guards into two piles of broken bones and battered meat. Other guards watched with shock at the sight of the bodies, how their limbs twisted into critical angles with bones jutting out their skin.

"There he is!" More guards roared with outrage laced with apprehension, chasing after the fleeing Spartan.

However, their speed compared to his could be compared with the tortoise to the hare. Although, the hare weighed half a ton in this case. Without slowing down in the slightest, he immediately reached the door leading downstairs.

"Now how do I-"

*Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm*

As if lady luck smiled upon him… the bladeless metal hilt in his left hand hummed, glowing with energy before an argent blade of light suddenly emerged from the handle revealing a sword of hardlight technology. The Chief took a couple of seconds to stare at the blade in awe. Instantly he had a ton of questions. How the hell was Forerunner technology in the hands of those people? What could it do? The Spartan banished the thoughts, as the weapon now satisfied his current needs.

"...This will do." Without another second to waste, the Spartan stabbed the blade into the steel door, surprised at how easy it was for him to cut through the fragile metal. He proceeded to cut himself an entrance, carving a square hole large enough for a proper entrance. The pieces then disintegrated into shimmering silver particles, which vanished shortly afterward. Looking at the sword he stole from one of the guards he rammed, The Chief tossed it aside in place of his better sword. He no longer needed it.

Behind the door was a massive underground room. Massive cauldrons, pipes, and tubes littered the underground lab. Master Chief saw grotesque creatures inside the cells, some dead, others somewhat breathing and tapping at the glass prison.

Something he could use to his advantage later on in case he got overwhelmed. The Master Chief ran more in-depth into the room, ignoring the chemicals and corpses strapped to tables, as well as the stench of unknown substances mixed with acrid necrotic flesh. The scent so powerful, it even crept through the air filters in his helmet. Few scents had been that powerful throughout his entire career.

Racing through the lab, the Chief scanned the room for any UNSC equipment. He rounded a corner into a new section of the lab. On the far side of the room, he saw what he'd been hoping to see. A few crates labeled "UNSC," and a somewhat battle-worn Warthog.

"Well, well, well." Again, as always, the Master Chief heard another voice behind him. He wasn't surprised at this point anymore considering the crazy woman that tried to stab him. However, upon turning around, it wasn't Esdeath. But a man in a lab coat, wearing glasses, and had black hair with a white streak running through it.

"...wow." The Chief uttered upon seeing… some men in bondage like attire, crawling at all fours beside the man in the lab coat.

"My my, the man from god lives!" The man exclaimed in a high pitched, excited voice. The Chief raised his sword in a defensive stance.

"Stay away." The Spartan commanded, cautiously backing towards the pile of UNSC equipment.

"You have me all ticklish, you know? I haven't felt like this… since forever when I first found out about alchemy! Tell me, how did you manage to make these wonderful babies? They're like Teigu, but not Teigu at the same time! Hahahahahahah!"

"..." Master Chief did not reply. The man was akin to a mad scientist as far as he knew, one with the mentality of a psychotic ten-year-old.

He just inched closer to the metal crates upon seeing the butt of an assault rifle sticking out. He will use it to gun them down if necessary.

"But! ….where did you get that Teigu?" The man asked as he pointed at the sword in the Chief's hand.

"In fact… how did you manage to use it?" He asked as if much more perplexed as his face changed from one of psychotic elation to a severe frown.

The Master Chief placed his hand on the butt of the Assault rifle, as the man's demeanor changed drastically.

"You are standing before Dr. Stylish, the finest scientist the Empire has to offer. The Hands of God in Human form!" He boasted.

"...I've seen better." The Chief scoffed. He met more legit 'Hands of God' than this lunatic. If he just knew how wrong he was upon seeing the Halo Rings…

Those words seemed to offend the doctor. He flinched, holding his hands to his chest.

"H-how dare you not see my greatness…." His demeanor changed for the worse, his facial features contorting with wrinkles decorating his brows.

"Really?" The Chief said in one brief word.

"S-Seize him, my glorious minions!" Dr. Stylish cried, pointing at the Master Chief.

Before even one of them could move a muscle, he grabbed the assault rifle, tore it away from the crate and fired at the strange ensemble of… creatures posing as men. The 7.62mm rounds penetrated their bodies, splattering blood all over the polished floor behind them. Dr. Stylish tried to run, but a bullet hit his left calf.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He cried, his tone resembling that of an injured child.

'...hm.' The Chief was prepared for the guns to be jammed or rigged at least. Well… the people here are crazy, and far behind in technology.

"Alright, enough playing." the Chief murmured as he holstered the rifle to his back and the sword to his waist. Somehow… the blade magnetically clamped itself to the metal of his armor, making it much easier for him to carry it around.

He proceeded to the crates and rummaged through the weapons. He found grenades, pistols, more guns, ammo… Just everything he needed. Now, he just needed a way to get out of here. The Master Chief took a pistol, frag grenade, and a Covenant plasma grenade that happened to be among the cargo. Lucky find.

'I'll load as much as possible into the Hog and escape' He planned.

They somehow got a warthog in this room. Meaning, there's another entrance big enough for him and the Warthog.

"You. Stylish. Where's the exit?" The Chief demanded as he primed his pistol with a click. He aimed the gun at the pathetic doctor crawling away from him.

"Uhhh, uhh." Dr. Stylish pointed down the hall the Master Chief came, then turned his hand right, indicating a turn. The Master Chief nodded.

"The cooperation is appreciated." He said. The Master Chief hastily loaded the remaining crates into the rear and passenger side of the Warthog.

"One more thing. How do I bypass the walls?" He probed the critically wounded mad doctor for more information.

Dr. Stylish scowled at the armored casket but flinched when said casket pointed his weapon down at his downed, bleeding form.

"You will turn into swiss cheese if you don't answer, doctor."

Dr. Stylish was now trembling in absolute terror. This giant of a man in armor was ready to kill him if he didn't say something.

Master Chief said, "Answer me. Now. Or I will empty this entire assault rifle clip into your head and burn your corpse."

* * *

It was just a typical night shift for the guards of the Imperial Palace, armed with the standard heavy cuirass and royal spear in hand. Each guard expected the day to pass by without incident, just like the many days before today. However, this time, they were wrong. It was the day that everything went straight to Hell. It started with the humming and quiet rumbling of a strange beast in the distance filling the air.

The guards at one of the exits of the palace were greeted to the surprise of the Warthog blasting its way out the archway. Am explosion blasted the massive, reinforced doors off, exploding splinters in all directions with the gate still intact. The guards had just enough time to turn around, scream as they raised their spears, and get crushed beneath the weight of the armored war machine. Their armor proved to be useless against the massive tires that turned said armor into crumpled aluminum foil leaking blood and pulped flesh and entrails.

"Tch, the gate's too thick." The Master Chief murmured as he drove with a rocket in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. He expected it given the size of the gates, but nothing a dose of advanced missile can't shake loose. The warthog could barrel through the indented area at least.

The Master Chief was ready to roll on out and away from the palace to find a haven when he heard someone else make his presence known.

"Cease your escape at once, or else the Empire will execute you for escape!"

Turning around, The Master Chief saw… a man with angel wings on his back.

"Are you serious?" The Chief uttered upon seeing an angel chasing after him. He did not have time for this. Without a word, John rummaged through the crate of weapons lying on the warthog's shotgun and pulled out a Sniper Rifle. But first, he could not lose his momentum towards the gate as he braced himself for impact.

As the Chief approached the gate, he fired an SPNKR at the giant steel doors. Whoever made the hinges was an incompetent idiot or the metals comprising the hooks were too inferior. The doors were not only blown off the hinges, but they were reduced to flying splinters flying in every direction. On the other side, the Chief could see other guards stationed on the other side of the gate; some struck by the explosion and others hit by the fragments.

The sight that greeted the Master Chief was a massive, sprawling city, distinctly medieval by the designs of the structures, with bustling signs of life.

The Chief thought, 'Where the Hell did I end up?'

Shaking the thought off, for now, the Chief decided to escape while he could. He drove as fast as he could without plowing into the buildings on either side. There were still a few people out, all civilians. They were rightly stunned silent when they saw the Master Chief plowing down the street in a giant metallic, horseless chariot….that had some cannon mounted on the rear. The Chief ignored the stares and kept booking it out of the city; his objective was to find a haven to hide and recollect his thoughts. And also get rid of the angel that was tailing him. He could still see the man on his rearview mirror.

Decelerating his vehicle to a halt, the Master Chief then rose up from his seat as he took the SRS 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel rifle from the crate next to him, and then aimed at the angel with both hands on his weapon. He had to aim the shot just right or else he would not get a kill shot. But the angel seemed to be making that hard to do.

Just when the Chief thought he had his perfect shot, he fired. However, the angel turned out to be fast barely enough to dodge the bullet. But it was at least a decent hit. The Chief nailed him in the leg, almost destroying the angel's kneecap. But it seemed the angel would live regardless….for now.

He watched as the angel crashed into the streets, landing into the window of a nearby building. It was likely that he now had a few shards of glass buried in his flesh and he was bleeding heavily. The Chief then sat back in his seat, hitting the gas pedal as he resumed his escape.

* * *

On another seemingly quiet afternoon Lubbock, strolled through the streets, hands in pocket and eyes wandering from woman to woman, licking them with his perverted gaze. He was supposed to meet his contact spying from the Royal Palace to receive information on the matter of the meteors that fell within the palace, which proved to be items from somewhere beyond the heavens and the stars.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thunderous humming sound rapidly approaching. Lubbock turned to see the source and was stunned silent, frozen stiff in fear. Plowing down the street was a giant metal horseless chariot with some form of cannon on the back. But what shocked him more was the sight of what could be the most prominent man on the planet. And he was covered entirely in solid green and black armor. The speed of the horseless vehicle was mind-blowing.

Many questions raced through his mind. Could he be someone who fell from the heavens with the meteors?

And… wait, was that a Jaeger? Lubbock blinked as he saw who was identified by Najenda as Run, chasing the man in the heavy duty armor. He was about to casually hide from sight when the man in armor held what looked like a combination of a gun and Mine's Teigu, giving birth to a more compact rifle that looked like it could punch a hole in an S-Class Danger Beast.

As he ran mental comparisons with the weapon and Mine's overcompensating weapon, the man fired the gun at Run, the bullet whistling through the air faster than his eyes could follow before it struck Run's knee, nearly blasting it off his leg.

"...what the fuck?" Lubbock's mind went blank when he saw Run crashing down like a dying bird, plowing through the window of a nearby building. He blinked as he returned his focus to the man in armor, watching him drive the horseless carriage Teigu thing as it hummed a mechanical tune, now running away into the distance until it faded from his sight. That thing was fast, faster than any carriage Lubbock had ever seen.

"...Najenda is gonna have a field day with this." Lubbock murmured as the sound of galloping horses followed after the chaos, a squadron of armed imperial soldiers entering the scene as they tried to search for what he assumed to be the man in the metal chariot. He wondered if he could get one, pondering if he could score chicks with the vehicle.


End file.
